starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Vile
|image=Roach SC2-HotS Head3.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Vile SC2-HotS Rend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Zerg |faction= Kerrigan's Swarm |campname=''Heart of the Swarm'' Whispers of Oblivion Legacy of the Void Into the Void Co-op Missions |baseunit=Roach |role=Medium ranged creature |useguns=Acid Saliva |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize=2 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=75 100 (Co-op Missions) |energycost= |costgas=25 0 (Co-op Missions) |supply=2 |campcost= |time=27 |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom=Larva |req=Roach warren |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier=x1.3 |collision=0.625 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=120 145 (+4.35 per biomass. Up to a maximum 580) (Co-op) |hpregen=*0.2734 *5 (burrowed) *10 (burrowed with Tunneling Claws) |armor=1 1 (+1 per 20 Biomass. Up to a maximum 6) (Co-op) |gun1name=Acid Saliva |gun1strength=16 16 (+8 vs Light) (with Hydriodic Bile) (Campaign and Co-op Abathur) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=2 2 (-0.01 per biomass. Down to a maximum 1) (Co-op) |gun1range=4 |gun1upgrd=+2 |gun2name=Claws |gun2strength=16 16 (+8 vs Light) (with Hydriodic Bile) (Campaign and Co-op Abathur) |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=x |gun2air= |gun2cool=2 2 (-0.01 per biomass. Down to a maximum 1) (Co-op) |gun2range=0.1 (melee) |gun2upgrd=+2 |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The vile is a variant strain of the roach that appears in Heart of the Swarm. It is the alternate to the corpser roach. Overview During Kerrigan's resurgence, Abathur discovered the vile strain by forcing roaches on the world of Mehlus IV to drink microbe-infested water on the planet's surface. The roaches that survived the toxic ingestion adapted to produce acidic saliva which were altered by the byproducts of the microbes. When the vile attacks a target, their acidic saliva will act as a constrictive agent. As newer layers are added with each attack, the old layers harden and tighten thus debilitating the target.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Roach Evolution (in English). 2013-03-12. Viles appear as enemies in the Legacy of the Void prologue campaign mission "Dark Whispers."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15. They appear as allies in the main campaign mission "Harbinger of Oblivion," and again as allies in the epilogue campaign mission "Into the Void."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. In Co-op Missions, Abathur is able to produce vile roaches. Game Unit Its attacks slow normal enemy units' movement speed and attack speed by 75%. Heroic units instead suffer a penalty of 20% to both movement speed and attack speed. The slowing attacks of the vile roach make it very effective against larger enemy units such as the colossus, thors, siege tanks and archons by making their already slow attacks even slower. With proper micro, vile roaches can also kite zealots easily. However, the slowing effect is somewhat wasted on masses of smaller units, such as marines. When compared with the corpser, the vile is more effective against larger, heavier hitting units such as colossi and thors, while the corpser is more effective against smaller closely grouped enemies. Co-op Missions Abathur's roaches automatically upgrade to the vile strain when he reaches Level 14. Notes In early builds of Heart of the Swarm, vile roaches were replaced with prowlers, which were able to move while burrowing. This was added as a regular mutation option to roaches.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 References Category:StarCraft II Zerg campaign units Category:Swarm zerg breeds